helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Inoue Hikaru
|caption = Inoue Hikaru, March 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 159cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 19th Generation |join = May 2013 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She joined on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Biography Early Life Inoue Hikaru was born on August 31, 2000 in Mie, Japan. 2013 On May 5, Inoue was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio and Mashiro Kana at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 8 and 15, Inoue participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2014 Inoue participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2016 Inoue participated as the opening act and a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~. 2017 Inoue participated as the opening act and a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= When Inoue joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2017, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Inoue Hikaru has acquired: *'Noguchi Kurumi:' She gets along best with Noguchi Kurumi in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Danbara Ruru:' She gets along well with Danbara Ruru in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Name Meaning= Inoue's given name, Hikaru, means "light" (ひかる, hiragana of 光). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Inoue Hikaru: *'Hikarun' (ひかるん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) *'Nickname:' Hikarun (ひかるん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Mie, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 158.2cm *'Western Zodiac': Virgo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Napping, Basking in the sun, drawing illustrations, looking at clouds *'Special Skills:' Monomane, Drawing portraits *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Shark fin, Marshmallow *'Favorite Color:' Pink, White *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Swimming *'Charm Point:' Talking about rabbits *'Motto:' "''Ishi aru tokoro ni michi wa hirakeru" (意志あるところに道は開ける; Where there is a will, there is a way) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "VERY BEAUTY", "Midnight Temptation", "Nakimushi Shounen", "Hatsukoi Cider", "♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Yajima Maimi Works Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She and Tanaka Karen are the first Hello! Project members to be from Mie prefecture. *She wanted to join Hello! Project after going to a Berryz Koubou live and being so moved that she started crying. She also wanted to join because Tsunku's lyrics resonated with her. *She wants to be an idol that brings smiles to everyone, and moves people. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't sing her given solo parts well, it seemed like they were going to get left out. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her ability to sing cool and hitch the really low pitches as her specialty. *Her favorite day of the week is Monday. *She believes in Santa Claus. *Rhythm is difficult for her. *She wants to sing "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono!. *Her initial rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Inaba Manaka. They were generation-mates, but Manaka's singing and dancing stood out among all the KSS. Manaka was idol-ish and had a lot of cuteness, which Hikaru didn't think she had much of. After Inaba debuted, her new rival became Ono Mizuho. *She says that it so much fun and makes her happy to perform at Nama Tamago and see people supporting her, so she wants to continue her activities in the program. *She admires Tsugunaga Momoko. Earlier at a play, she saw her singing and she looked so cool that Hikaru started crying. Her admiration for her and desire to be like her makes her want to put forth more effort into singing and dancing and hopefully debut someday. *In the future she'd like to debut in any way possible, be it in a new unit or Morning Musume or anything else. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to teach you more strength in dancing. I definitely want you to work on smaller muscle movements to get the rhythm down. Singing is on the next floor up. Start with the rhythm first." *She shares the same surname as Kobushi Factory member Inoue Rei. *Her future goal is hold concerts and try action acting. *She likes phone application games, she plays those backstage. See Also *Gallery:Inoue Hikaru *List:Inoue Hikaru Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 es:Inoue Hikaru Category:Blood Type B Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:August Births Category:2000 Births Category:Members from Mie Category:Virgo Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Inoue Hikaru Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school